Kindred Pls
by Anonimous Lolero
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kindred hecha de otra forma. (soy malo en esto, sépanlo... :c) PD: No sere muy activo en esto, para nada... jeje
1. Una nueva vida

Kin era una niña que vivía en un bosque, sola, sin nadie que este con ella.

Kin se crió sola, aprendió lo básico para poder sobrevivir en un bosque.

Ella no comía carne, porque le gustaban mucho los animales y no se atrevería a matarlos, simplemente comía vegetales que encontraba por los arboles.

Un día, ella decidió moverse, salir del bosque de donde nació e ir a explorar lugares nuevos.

Kin encontró un lugar lleno de castillos, ella no se atrevía a acercarse mucho, pero desde lo lejos vio a una mujer de pelo negro con mechones rojos y ropa blanca

La mujer noto algo entre los arboles, pero no le dio importancia y entro a uno de los castillos

Una chica rubia había visto a Kin entre los arboles, así que decidió acercarse, y cuando Kin se dio cuenta, la chica ya estaba en frente de ella

-Ho-Hola, ¿que haces en el bosque?, ¿estas perdida?- Dijo la chica rubia a Kin

Kin se quedo callada, no sabia que responder.

-Supongo que lo estas, ven conmigo, te veo muy mal.- Dijo eso mientras le daba la mano a Kin

Kin sin saber que hacer le dio la mano a la chica.

-Cierto, me llamo Luxanna Crownguard, pero me puedes decir Lux.-

Lux llevo a Kin a el castillo mas grande.

-Garen!, encontré a esta pequeña sola en el bosque- Dijo Lux

-Que!?, y porque la trajiste?!-

-La vi muy mal, mírala, esta casi desnutrida.-

-Es cierto, pero nosotros no podemos cuidarla, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-

-¡Pero no podemos dejarla sola!-

-Tengo una idea, ve por las calles y busca a alguien que la pueda cuidar.-

-Esta bien Garen, lo haré-

Lux fue por las calles de demacia a buscar a alguien que pueda cuidar de Kin, nadie la quería cuidar, excepto una persona.

-¿¡Nadie quiere cuidar de esta pobre niña!?- Dijo lux desilusionada

-¡Yo lo haré!-

-¿Fi-Fiora?, ¿estas segura?-

-Si, tengo espacio en mi hogar para ella.-

-¡Ay gracias gracias gracias!- Dijo Lux mientras abrazaba a Fiora

-Bueno, tranquila, dame a la pequeña.-

Fiora recogió a Kin y la llevo a su hogar, era una casa grande.

-¿Hola pequeña?, ¿como te llamas?- Pregunto Fiora

-No.. No lo se.- dijo Kin tartamudeando

-Bueno, no te preocupes, después me encargare de ponerte un nombre...-

-To be continued

(es una introduccion)

Bai!


	2. El Ataque

Fiora decidió que la pequeña se llamaría Kin.

La relación de Kin y Fiora no era muy buena los primeros días, Kin no hablaba con ella, apenas la miraba, si Fiora quería tener una conversación, Kin la ignoraba y se iba para otro lugar de la casa.

Un día, Fiora recibió noticias de que en unos años, atacarian Demacia así que Fiora decidió darle un arma a Kin para que pueda defenderse

-despierta, tengo algo para ti.-

Kin no respondió, y solo vio a Fiora con algo en la mano, eso le despertó curiosidad, así que decidió acercarse.

Lo que tenia Fiora en la mano, era un arco y flecha.

Kin tomo el Arco y Flecha sin saber que era ni para que servia.

-Kin, esto es un arco y flecha, déjame explicarte como se usa, para que si algún día pasa algo, tengas con que defenderte.-

Kin, esta vez, escucho a Fiora, y decidió hacerle caso.

Fiora y Kin, fueron al bosque a practicar con los arboles, al principio Kin no manejaba muy bien el arco y flecha, pero cada día que pasaba se iba acostumbrando mas, desde ese momento Kin se fue encariñando con Fiora, y tuvieron una relación similar a la madre e hija.

Pasaron 3 años desde que Kin se acostumbro a Demacia.

-Kin!, eres muy buena con el arco!- Dijo Lux

-Gracias, desde que Fiora me enseño a usarlo mejore cada día mas con el-

-Quieres seguir practicando?-

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo que ir a comer-

-Bueno, no pasa nada, mañana nos vemos, ¡adiós!-

-¡Nos vemos!-

Kin fue a su casa

-Kin, tienes la comida en la mesa!-

-Gracias Fiora-

Mientras Kin comía, se escucharon unos ruidos fuertes fuera, Fiora fue a ver, y le dijo alterada a Kin

-¡Kin!, ¡ENTRA A TU CUARTO, RAPIDO!

Kin, asustada, corrió hacia su cuarto, y se asomo a ver por la ventana, y lo que vio era increíble...

Había miles de personas destruyendo casas, matando gente... Kin vio que, Lux, Garen, Fiora, y otros mas demacianos lucharon contra las miles de personas que habían, pero fue en vano, muchos de los demacianos que lucharon murieron, incluso Garen, que Lux y Fiora al verlo morir, decidieron huir, Lux, se fue de demacia rápido con sus poderes de luz, pero Fiora no pudo hacer lo mismo, lo máximo que pudo hacer Fiora, es entrar a su casa.

-Fi.. Fiora, que esta pasando?-

-Tranquila Kin, quédate en tu cuarto y no salgas de...-

Antes de que Fiora pudiera decirle lo que debía hacer a Kin una espada la atravezo, y Fiora, rápidamente, murió.

-FIORA!- Grito Kin llorando, mientras vio quien había matado a su madre, era alguien con Pelo largo y castaño y remera y pantalones azules.

-Lamento hacer esto, pero... Reglas son Reglas-

Kin le disparo una flecha con su arco, pero el hizo un muro de viento y la flecha se rompió, de repente el chico de pelo largo le lanzo un tornado y en el aire le dio tres golpes a Kin, y Kin termino muriendo.

Pasaron días desde ese ataque a demacia, nadie estaba vivo en ese lugar.

Un lobo que Kin alimentaba todos los días cuando iba al bosque, el cual se llamaba Dred, fue a buscarla, pero vio como estaba todo, el lobo corrió y busco a Kin, y la vio muerta junto a Fiora, el lobo, triste, sin nada que hacer, se quedo junto a Kin todo el tiempo, hasta que el Lobo, termino muriendo.

Después de un tiempo, algo paso, Kin estaba cambiando raramente, su cuerpo se hacia mas parecido al de una mujer, pero, también, tenia rasgos de oveja, y el lobo, perdió su cuerpo y extremidades y solo era una cabeza fantasma.

Kin desperto, y se noto muy distinta, y vio al lobo a su lado, flotando al rededor de ella.

-Quien eres?- dijo Kin

-Soy... Dred- respondió Dred

Kin noto que tenia una mascara en la cara, se la intento quitar pero no pudo, también intento sacarle la mascara al lobo, pero no lo logro.

-Entonces estarás conmigo lobo?-

-Eternamente... Ovejita-

Kin vio el piso, y vio a Fiora muerta, eso le hizo despertar una sed de venganza hacia el asesino de Fiora y ella misma.

Kin tomo su arco del suelo, y cuando lo tomo, este cambio, tomo una forma rara y cambio de color.

-¿en que estas pensando?, ovejita-

-En que tenemos a alguien a quien cazar, lobo-

To be continued

Bai!


	3. Las dos criaturas

Los Kindred estaban caminando por el bosque que esta al lado de la destruida Demacia.

-¿A donde estamos yendo, corderita?- Pregunto el lobo

-Seguimos buscando a nuestra preza querido lobo- Respondio Kin

-¿Y... Sabes donde esta?-

-No, no lo se, pero algún día lo encontraremos-

A lo lejos se escuchaban rugidos y golpes, asi que los Kindred fueron a esa zona y cuando llegaron encontraron a dos criaturas peleando, una con afiladas garras, alas, color rojo, y aspecto de insecto, mientras que la otra tenia un arma muy filosa en cada mano, era color blanco y tenia aspecto de un felino.

Los Kindred estaban en un arbusto, viendo la pelea desde lejos

-¡QUIERO... IR... A MATAR!- Dijo el lobo, bastante entusiasmado y enojado a la vez

-No lobo, no es seguro, quédate aquí- Dijo Kin

-¡TU NO ME MANDAS!- Dijo el lobo, mientras iba a donde estaban las dos criaturas peleando

-!NO PIENSO IR CONTIGO!- Grito Kin, mientras el lobo se iba

En ese momento, Kin no quiso ayudar al lobo, era una muerte segura.

El lobo fue contra las dos criaturas, y mordió el ala del insecto con tanta fuerza que termino arrancándosela.

El insecto, empujo al felino y lo lanzo al suelo y con una de sus garras, agarro al lobo...

-¿Tu has arrancado mi ala?... ¡PAGARAS CARO!- Decía el insecto, mientras levantaba la garra para acabar con la vida del lobo.

-No lo harás-

Y después de decir eso, Kin le disparo con su arco al insecto, lo que hizo que soltara al lobo.

-¿!Otro mas!? ¡Regresare, malditos! - Dijo el insecto mientras se iba corriendo

Kin camina lentamente hacia el felino...

-Vamos corderita, matemoslo, quiero ver la sangre de ese gatito...-

-No...- Dijo Kin, mientras levantaba a Rengar

-¿Pero... Esta casi muerto, que vamos a hacer con el?-

-Esperar a que despierte, parece que sabe sobre este lugar, me puede servir bastante...-

-Esta bien... Y, corderita, ¿porque me salvaste?, ¿no era que no irías?

-Pues, no se, no quería ir, pero algo en mi no me permitió dejarte morir, es como si, estuviéramos unidos en alma, como si fuéramos la misma persona...-

-Esta bien corderita... Esta bien...-

To Be Continued

Se que estuve un poco muy inactivo, pero no tenia ninguna idea para hacer esto. hice este episodio corto como para no quedar tan inactivo, probablemente vuelva con esto, pero no prometo nada jeje.

Bai!


End file.
